superkylemistxfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder in Small Town X: Maryland (Season 13)
Maryland was the thirteenth season of Superkyle's MiSTX series and the eleventh written by Superkyle. It took place in the fictional town of Sator Hill, Maryland. A lot of the investigators had experience in the performing arts, which was fitting since Sator Hill was a theater town. When stand-up comic Kirsty Moretti abused her power as the first Lifeguard by sending out basketball player Vytas Sireika, he started seeking revenge. Meanwhile, perfectionist dancer Reed King annoyed people with his tendency to write and mention every minute detail. Actress Barbara Chaplin, social worker and draq king Brittany Hull, talk show host Kiki Keys and model Otto van Veen formed an alliance but it fell apart when Kiki decided to backstab them so that she would have a better chance of winning. This helped get her into the finals, along with Kirsty and Reed. However, Kiki's backstabbing ways came back to haunt her when Vytas, whom she sent out to play the final Killer's Game when she was Lifeguard, had her pick last and she had to pick her second choice. Kirsty always made her choices by random and this hurt her when she randomly picked the killer's final victim, causing her to finish third. Reed already had identified the killer, so when he got first choice, he wound up winning the game, with Kiki coming in second -- and ironically helping to arrest someone who had committed a couple of unrelated murders! Contestants Voting History *A blue box means the investigator was lifeguard for that round. He or she could not vote or be voted against, but could cast a vote in the event of a tie. *A pink box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and survived. *A red box means the investigator was sent to play the killer's game and did not survive. The game The Killer's Questions The Suspects Note 1: In Episode 2, the investigators learned that Ryland Porter was an undercover cop posing as a pianist. Note 2: Stanley Wayne was actually killed in Episode 3 before the elimination of Brittany but was not shown until Episode 4. Note 3: In Episode 7, it was revealed that the woman posing as Sabah Karim was actually her sister, Layla, a spy for the Jordanian government. Note 4: In Episode 5, Angus MacBay claimed that he was Joey Smith, an undercover cop. It wasn't until Episode 7 that it was revealed that he was actually Miguel Rivera, an assassin. Note 5: In Episode 7, Ashley Jeffries revealed that she was a CIA agent. Note 6: Ashley J. was going to be Taylor's final victim, but Reed rescued her before Taylor could kill her. Note 7: Gil was going to kill Helena but Kiki rescued her before he could. Gil was taken into custody. Episode Summaries Episode 1: Murder Takes the Stage *'Lifeguard:' Kirsty *'Suspect Cleared:' Helena Troy *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group Pick:' Upton (5-1-1-1-1) - Water Monitor Park **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Vytas - Kimberly Rock Monitor Park *'Investigator Murdered:' Upton *'Notes:' Actors Nigel Swift and Leona Casper are murdered by the kiler at the beginning of the episode. Director Clarinda Klegg finds the crime scene and Leona's body, which had been stabbed in the stomach while stage manager Wednesday Montag later finds Nigel's decapitated body. A note is found on Nigel's body, seemingly from Clarinda, asking him to meet with her at 10 pm at the Sylvia Scincella Theater. All the suspects are connected to Burton's Diner, a musical that is being put on at the theater. Clarinda explains that she was meeting with Nigel because she hoped to take Burton's Diner to Broadway and she wanted him to replace the lead actor, Taylor Townsend, when that happened. Since Leona was Nigel's girlfriend and Clarinda wanted to replace another actress, she had asked to meet Leona. Supporting actor Angus McBay seems concerned over Clarinda's assistant, Sabah Karim while the lead actress, Angelica Hope, claims that Clarinda was a bad director and that Nigel was no big loss. Later, pianist Ryland Porter mentions that two chours girls who were working on a show at the theater were murdered several years before and wonders if there is a connection. *'Killer's Clues:' **At the beginning of the episode, the killer left a video identifying fifteen suspects, including the killer. **Vytas found a old Clue board game at the park. When it was opened, there was a Hall card in the envelope, but this is not revealed until the next episode. Episode 2: Murdered to Death *'Lifeguard:' Vytas *'Suspect Cleared:' Ryland Porter (1) *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group Pick:' Kirsty (5-1-1-1) - Green Basilisk Hotel, Room 210 **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Moonshine Stardust - Brown Basilisk Motel, Room 104 *'Investigator Murdered:' Moonshine Stardust *'Notes:' Clarinda Klegg is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. Sabah Karim finds Clarinda's body, which was also decpaitated. At the crime scene, the pages of Clarinda's notebook are covered in blood but the notebook is far away from the body, indicating that Clarinda knew something that got her killed. Artistic Director Roland Lucas thinks that Clarinda was ruining the show and now that she's dead he can make it much better. Sabah mentions that Angus McBay arrived less than two weeks ago and mentions feeling unsafe. As she's leaving, a woman recognizes her but Sabah apparently doesn't recognize the woman. Later, the medical examiner reveals that Angelica Hope's fingerprints were on Clarinda's notebook. He notes that Leona Casper was killed by a stabbing weapon that went through the body and that Nigel Swift was decpaitated after being killed. Taylor Townsend gets angry over the idea of being replaced while supporting actress Helena Troy runs off to snort some cocaine. While Brittany and Otto are in Clarinda's office, they encounter Ryland Porter, who reveals that he is an undercover cop from Pocomoke investigating the chorus girl murders he had mentioned earlier. The chours girls were Jenny Ivanov and Deirdre Storm and they were working on The Uptight Socialite. Both girls used cocaine, Deirdre's journal indicated that her killer worked at the theater, there was an opening in the orchestra and Ryland could play the piano, so he was sent to the theater. *'Killer's Clues:' **Kirsty found a newspaper clipping in the hotel room. The clipping was an article on Angie the Counting Ox, but this wasn't revealed until the beginning of the next episode. Episode 3: The Murder Game *'Lifeguard:' Barbara *'Suspect Cleared: '''Gerard Song *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group's Pick:' Brittany (4-3) - Sleeping Iguana Diner **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Reed - Chameleon Cafe *'Investigator Murdered': Brittany *'Notes:' Angelica Hope mentions that because of the murders of Jenny Ivanov and Deirdre Storm, ''The Uptight Socialite was her only flop. She explains that she grabbed the notebook a lot of times because she thought Clarinda Klegg was being an idiot, but denies murdering Clarinda. Roland Lucas notes that he wasn't named artistic director because of the girls' murders. When some of the investigators go to see Angie the Counting Ox, they hear on the TV that a guy named Charles Knight was found dead. Later, Angus McBay claims that Sabah Karim's people are killers and he doesn't trust her. When doorman Stanley Wayne goes to make copies of the sign-in sheets for Burton's Diner, dancers Ashley Andrews and Ashley Jeffries are heard talking. There is a speaker near Stanley's desk and he admits that he hears a lot of things but Angelica and Taylor Townsend interrupt, so Stanley urges the investigators to meet with him at his house. *'Killer's Clues:' **Reed found a business card at the cafe. It turned out to be a business card for Lefty Adams from Sator Hill's main taxi company, but this is not revealed until the next episode. Episode 4: Death by Fatal Murder *'Lifeguard:' Kiki *'Suspect Cleared:' Ashley Kendall *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group's Pick:' Barbara (3-1-1-1) - Jeweled Zonosaurus Beach **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Sam - Island Night Lizard Beach *'Investigator Murdered:' Sam *'Notes:' Stanley Wayne is murdered at the beginning of the episode, while the killer is on his way to eliminate Brittany. Stanley's body was not decapitated. When Ashley Andrews, Ashley Jeffries and fellow dancer Ashley Kendall are questioned, Ashley J. proves to be very observant. Ryland Porter shows up at the crime scene and suggests that the investigators go to the police station and look over the evidence gathered about the murdered chorus girls. At the police station, the investigators learn that the chorus girls were decapitated and were dressed like ballet girls despite there being no ballet in the show they were in. Also, they overhear a comment about Charlie Knight being killed by someone called "The Cat". Angus McBay fails to show up for rehearsal, so Gerard Song goes on in his place and proves to be very good. Sabah Karim disappears and Ryland Porter volunteers to go to Angus's place but doesn't return. *'Killer's Clues:' **Barbara found a slip of paper with coordinates on it. It turned out to be lunar coordinates and the words "Couple" were written under it, but this is not revealed until the next episode. Episode 5: Spider's Web *'Lifeguard:' Barbara *'Suspect Cleared:' Ashley Andrews *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game' **'Group's Pick:' Kiki (4-1) - Teratoscincus Prop Shop **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Otto - Gambella Costume Shop *'Investigator Murdered:' Otto *'Notes:' Gerard Song is murdered by the killer at the beginning of the episode. At the crime scene, Reed finds a piece of fabric which is the same type as one found at the Stanley Wayne crime scene, suggesting that both pieces of fabric belonged to the killer. Gerard's body was decapitated. The lunar coordinates point to Young Crater, named for Thomas Young, who translated the Rosetta Stone. The investigators go to a preview performance of Burton's Diner but the second act is interrupted by a shot in the auditorium. When everyone goes to investigate, they find Angus McBay, who announces that his real name is Joey Smith and he's also an undercover cop, only from Baltimore. He claims that Sabah Karim is a blackmailer and embezzler who killed a soldier named Charles Knight and names her as the Sator Hill killer. Smith later reveals that he'd been tracking Sabah for months and that Ryland Porter is no longer on the case because he was a bad undercover agent. *'Killer's Clues:' **Kiki found a notice at the prop shop. It turned out to be a notice for a missing sword, but this was not revealed until the next episode. Episode 6: Over My Dead Body *'Lifeguard:' Vytas *'Suspect Cleared:' Sabah Karim (3) *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group's Pick:' Reed (2-1-1) - Sylvia Scincella Theater **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Barbara - The Bradypodion Theater *'Investigator Murdered:' Barbara *'Notes:' A man breaks into a house and tries to kill a woman at the beginning of the episode, but the woman gets away. Wednesday Montag explains that they needed swords for sword dancers in a production of Brigadoon and a sword was misplaced. The sword was found in the boulder room, but only after another sword was purchased instead. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Sabah Karim actually is on a touring production of Chicago, so someone else is impersonating her, and that the guy calling himself Joey Smith used the Angus McBay alias for over ten years! Later, the investigators discover that Sabah Karim's house had been broken into, but no bodies were found. It also is revealed that Sabah has three twin sisters named Alda, Layla and Marjane, suggesting that one of Sabah's sisters is posing as Sabah. *'Killer's Clues:' **Reed found the program for Burton's Diner at the Sylvia Scincella Theater. Inside, every instance of the word "Ensemble" was highlighted but this was not revealed until the next episode. Finale Episode 7: The Final Twist *'Lifeguard:' Kiki *'Suspect Cleared:' Ashley Jeffries (5) *'Sent to Play the Killer's Game:' **'Group's Pick:' Reed (2-1) - Gekkotia Lizard House **'Lifeguard's Pick:' Vytas - Iguania Lizard House *'Investigator Murdered:' Vytas *'Notes:' Wednesday Montag is murdered at the beginning of the episode. At the crime scene, Wednesday's body is not decpaitated and photos are found in the shredder. Roland Lucas explains that Wednesday was looking over potential cast members in an effort to decide whom to bring in to audition for roles in the show. Reed and Kirsty go to find "Joey Smith" and find Ryland Porter tied up and gagged. Ryland explains that Smith attacked him when he arrived, forced Ryland to call in his reports to the station and stole Ryland's badge. When Smith is confronted, he reveals that he is Miguel Rivera, and then the woman impersonating Sabah reveals that she is really Sabah's sister Layla, a spy for the Jordanian government. Rivera is an assassin who goes by the code name "The Cat" and Layala was on an intelligence gathering mission in Iraq but her cover was blown and she fled to America with her fiance, Charles Knight. Unfortunately, someone hired Rivera to kill Layla and he found her and Knight in Baltimore. Knight was killed but Layla escaped and posed as her sister to hide. Ashley Jeffries then reveals that she is a CIA agent who was sent to be a bodyguard for Layla in case she came to Sator Hill and to catch the Cat if he showed up. Ashley was chosen because she had a dance background. Rivera reveals that he knows info about the Sator Hill killer, and shortly afterwards he is killed. *'Killer's Clues:' **Reed found a jack of hearts club at the lizard house. Episode 8: Cards on the Table *'The Final Confrontation:' **'Reed:' Taylor Townsend - Townsend's house **'Kirsty:' Roland Lucas - Lucas's house **'Kiki:' Gil T. Azell -- Azell's house *'The Killer:' Taylor Townsend *'Investigator Murdered:' Kirsty *'The Runner-up:' Kiki *'The Winner:' Reed *'Notes:' Ashley Jeffries is kidnapped by the killer. Reed, Kirsty and Kiki choose their suspects and initially it appears that the killer is Gil when Ryland Porter arrives at Gil's house, but Kiki discovers that Gil had Helena Troy in his house and has to explain that the real killer has Ashley Jeffries! The killer turns out to be Taylor Townsend and he forces Reed into his basement, where Ashley Jeffries is tied up. But before Taylor can kill Reed or Ashley J., the police show up. Taylor thought that if he was a famous actor, he would find the love he craved, so he wanted to be a lead actor on Broadway. Unfortunately, he found out that Clarinda wanted to replace him with Nigel Swift, so Taylor killed Nigel along with Leona Casper, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then when Taylor found out Clarinda still wanted to replace Taylor, he killed her. Roland Lucas was thinking of replacing Taylor with Gerard Song, so Taylor killed Gerard. Because Wednesday Montag was looking at resumes for different actors at Roland's request, Taylor killed her. And when Roland still wanted to replace Taylor, he was killed. Taylor killed Stanley Wayne and Miguel Rivera because they knew too much and kidnapped Ashley Jeffries because she might have learned too much as well. However, Ashley J. is able to free herself, grab a gun and shoot Taylor. The next day, the mayor gives Reed $750,000 and the keys to a brand-new Buick Regal while Kiki gets $250,000 for her role in apprehending Gil for the murders of Jenny Ivanov and Deirdre Storm. In the epilogue, we learn that Angelica Hope had apparently found love and was going to be on Broadway very soon and that Gil T. Azell was going to prison for the murders of the chorus girls. We also meet one of Sabah's other twin sisters, Marjane, who is a mystery novelist from Massachusetts. Category:Murder in Small Town X: Maryland